The present invention relates generally to the field of routing data traffic within and between autonomous systems.
With the increase in demand for connectivity and data services, data centers and autonomous service networks (ASNs), in general, are expected to handle huge requests for data content on a continuous basis. End-users expect data services to be continuously available with insignificant delays.